It's a Wonderful World of Dreams
by PhoenixTheCat
Summary: Plagued by a surreal nightmare, a certain young composer finds himself thrown into a world made of the widest dreams. Little does he know of the dangers that lie within. With the help of NiGHTS, can he recover what is important to him, or be lost as well?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Random concept, I know. May actually work with this, as I do still have idea.

I do not own TWEWY or NiD.

* * *

He walked on through the blackness. He did not remember how long he'd been walking- he could not remember why in the first place he was. It was just like he suddenly 'woke up' and found himself walking. He knew something was off, like the tinge that he knew exactly where he was, yet he could not place the feeling; like many of the other feelings that have been sleeping in him since his 'death'. He wanted to stop his tracks, to figure everything out, but it was like he was compelled to keep walking, the aching sense that he needed to _escape.'But where?' _So he kept walking,

..until he thought he glimpsed something through the blackness. He took a few steps in his spied direction, before stopping dead.

A little ways off there stood a figure clad in familiar JotM attire, though most attention would be drawn to striking yellowed-scarlet spiked hair, a majority of which could be seen, as the figure was facing the opposite way.

_'..Neku?!'_ An impulse overtook him, and he began to run towards the apparition of his friend. "Neku!"

_/Your friend is no more./ _A voice echoed in his mind- or was it all around him? His eyes widened in meek surprise as the apparition began to metamorphosize, as if being swallowed by the darkness. He swiftly changed his course to backing away, knowing well enough not to take his eyes off the growing darkness, before a pain seemed to enter his head. He clutched at his head willing the pain to stop, as he heard the voice echo again. _/Surely you know why./_

He managed to shake off the pain enough to see Neku was no more. Instead, staring back at him were a pair of glowing eyes and a monstrous smile. The nightmarish creature locked eyes with him, and with one swift movement was in his face. _/It's because you killed him!/_

He flinched back and saw as the creature before him materialized a cloak-like cape, hands, feet, and gilded horns that curled forward, though the rest of it still remaining largely imperceivable. Then the creature spread eagle its cape, and he lingered in horror for only a heartbeat before trying to flee into the blackness, away from the torrent of dark creatures that spilled forth.

However, something seized him around his ankle, causing him to trip. He knew he had but one option left, and called upon a beam of light to dispatch the extremity death-gripping his ankle.

He was shaken to the core when nothing came.

_/Drown in the sea of loneliness and despair!/_ the voice chided, and a wave of its minions seemed to wash over him. For the first time since he could recall, an acrid fear spread through him, like the deepest pit of despair, and then he could feel no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Random concept, I know. May actually work with this, as I do still have idea.

I do not own TWEWY or NiD.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" slipped through the fog that was his mind, accompanied by a sharp jab in his side. He let out a groan. His head hurt, but he forced his senses past that and noticed the ground he was laying on was stiff and cold- wait, when had he ended up on the ground? He fished his mind for answers, but couldn't account for his current situation. He shook the lingering fog from his mind, and reluctantly staggered to his feet, rather undignified. He rubbed at his eyes and blinked them open.

The first sight his eyes beheld was a large humanoid figure adorned in purple and pink hovering before him with worried blue eyes. The act of hovering did not put him off as, heck, all his shinigami subordinates, and himself included could do the same. However, this creature didn't seem to be related to the Noise, so what is it?

"Hello? Earth to visitor?" the humanoid, who upon closer inspection resembled a jester, cut into his thoughts.

"Hm?" he acknowledged the purple jester, while absentmindedly reaching into his pocket for his coveted orange phone. "Wait, 'visitor'?"

"Ah, now I've got your attention. People like you who come to the Night Dimension from another world are called visitors. Welcome to the world of dreams." At this, the jester did a mock bow.

"So, does that mean.."_'was what I just experienced a nightmare? It felt so real..'_

"What did you say?"

"Nothing important." He tried his best to derail the conversation. "So, native, what exactly is this place?" For the first time, he spared a glance to his surroundings and noticed he stood in a courtyard-like area. In the center was an ornate fountain. The courtyard itself was surrounded by woodland, and at the edge of the walkway were what looked like _'door frames?'_

"My _name_ is NiGHTS, please," The native looked annoyed at being called 'native,' he figured about as much as if someone addressed him as 'japanese person'. "And this is the Dream Gate. If visitors posses an ideya, then the door to Nightopia will appear."

"Wha-" he wanted to ask about this too, but was cut off.

"No, no, no. If you want to play twenty questions I suggest you seek the boring old owl. I'm not going to tell you anymore.. unless you tell me your name, ..maybe." NiGHTS was obviously an impatient person, he concluded.

"Alright, I'll give." He gave an uninterested shrug. "Most everybody calls me Joshua."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Random concept, I know. May actually work with this, as I do still have idea._

I do not own TWEWY or NiD.

* * *

_So, ideya represent strengths of the heart, nightmaren make bad dreams worse, and steal ideya for their own uses. Not to mention I'm stuck in another dimension..' _He figured that was the reason his powers weren't working right. _'But ideya are supposed to be the source of energy in this world.'_ Why couldn't he use them to ignite his powers? "Are my ideya gone?" he said more to himself, but Owl overheard.

"Actually, I sense that they may still be with you," Joshua uncrossed his arms and looked up at Owl. "but, I sense something in wrong with them. They seem lifeless; dead." Joshua furrowed his brow in a mock pout.

_'Great, just great. This is because I've died, right?'_

NiGHTS, who had gotten bored, had long since been off playing with other visitors. He'd just come back, and overheard what Owl had said. "What? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Calm down," hushed the owl. "There may just be a way to revive them."

Suddenly, there was a wicked laugh emanating from behind them. The group swerved 180 to catch sight of its source. "Ah, NiGHTS, fraternizing with the visitors again, are we?" mocked a similar looking red jester-like figure, except wearing an ornate gold persona mask.

"Reala, what are you doing here?!" NiGHTS exclaimed more than asked.

"My job," the figure identified as Reala said evenly. They seemed to stare each other down, and Joshua sensed there wasn't exactly good blood between the two.

"Well you'd better look somewhere else." NiGHTS broke the silence. "This visitor's ideya isn't worth a thing to you."

"As much as I believe that's not entirely true, I'm afraid that's not my job today." There was a faint glimmer of sorrow in his eyes, but then he smirked as if to wipe it away.

"What are you getting at?!"

"Oh, think NiGHTS. It's you the master wants today."

"You're crazy if you think I'm coming with you." NiGHTS took a step back as if to clarify.

"That's why I intend to make you," Reala sneered, and then he had sprung.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Random concept, I know. May actually work with this, as I do still have idea.

I do not own TWEWY or NiD.

* * *

Before any third party could prevent it, an all out brawl had broken loose in the Dream Gate, neither side really giving an inch. That was, until Reala dodged NiGHTS's latest drill dash, and he instead collided with a hardwood tree. Reala then took advantage of NiGHTS's resulting dazed state to grab him from behind, and yank him out of the air, throwing him to the ground below.

Before NiGHTS could get up, Reala was upon him with a foot pinning his chest, staring down superiorly. Things didn't look good for NiGHTS.

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" the owl half hooted, half shrieked, clearly panicked. Joshua really wished he'd stop that. In the UG, those who panicked were _always_ the first to go. Still, he knew something had to be done, or no more NiGHTS. What if NiGHTS was his key back home

He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. _'This isn't really my place to interfere, but I can't risk it. I just hope this works.' _He flipped open his phone, and held his right arm out across him, before calling out to Reala. "Hey, over here!"

"What do you want?" he hissed, his fun being interrupted.

"Smile~," Joshua stated with a small giggle. Then he swiftly pressed a few keys on his phone before whipping his arm with the phone sharply to his right.

In one fluid motion, Reala was seized by a psychic force and flung off NiGHTS, colliding with the base of a stone statue. After a few seconds and no stir from Reala, the group concluded he'd been knocked out cold.

"Hoo, splendid job, visitor! But how, may I ask, did you do that?"

"Oi, leave him alone, you old owl. Most anything's possible here if you believe, and you know that," NiGHTS said as he dusted himself off. "Thanks for the help, by the way," he offered to Joshua.

"If you say so." Joshua shrugged. Then he caught a glimpse of the hand he had used to command his phone. "Say, why is my hand glowing blue?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Actually wrote more. Not sure I'm happy with it, but it should pick up eventually.

I do not own TWEWY or NiD.

* * *

"Could it be?" asked Owl excitedly. "Your ideya of intelligence has awakened within you!"

"I dare say I've always been intelligent, dear." _'Though,'_ he admitted to himself, _'maybe not when it comes to making friends.'_

"Hey," NiGHTS chimed in before another 'respect your elders' argument could be started by Owl. "A new door to Nightopia has appeared. Let's go check it out, guys!"

"Alright," Joshua sighed, and consented himself to follow. "It might very well be prudent to get out of here before your _friend_ wakes up."

As he turned to walk toward the new found door, he took note of the way NiGHTS seemed to sneak one last glance at Reala's unconscious form. He decided not to mention that he saw it. Why interfere with other's affairs? So he continued towards the doorway.

The door was grand and stylized, with ornate carvings, and a stained-glass emblem of what looked like a field. Upon inspection however, Joshua noticed only one important thing- "There's no door knob."

"Put your hand to the door- your ideya will be the key!" the owl hastily explained.

"Should've guessed." Joshua foresaw this being a running theme. He wasn't sure he was too keen on this, and he really didn't like not knowing things.

Not having much confidence in the idea, he never the less lifted his right palm to the door, and focused his thoughts.

He was mildly shocked when he felt the door move against his hand, and quickly back-stepped to avoid the door swing.

A shimmering light radiated dazzling through the doorway where darkness had been moments before, like a portal way, a tear in the time-space continuum.

He took in the sight, both blinded and dazed. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before, and it seemed to resonate with a deep part of him.

NiGHTS noticed this, and being the impatient person he was, could not wait to take the plunge.

Joshua felt the act of someone shoving him from behind. He struggled to regain his balance, but was powerless to do so, as he felt himself spiral into the abyss below.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Actually wrote more. Not sure I'm happy with it, but it should pick up eventually.

I do not own TWEWY or NiD.

* * *

Falling..

He was keenly aware of the sensation.

Falling..

How did he get himself into this?- Oh yeah, he was pushed. Revenge needed to be exacted- if he gets out of this intact, that is.

_'Calm down, Joshua. Ideya must be the answer to this too, right?'_ he thought to himself, trying his best to focus, but to no avail.

_'Maybe not.'_ Using a bit of his own skill, being as lithe as his inner noise, he managed to at least fall more gracefully, instead of tumbling head over heels.

Feeling the dizziness leave him, he looked down and saw the ground wasn't approaching as fast as he thought it should be. In fact, it looked like he was falling slower still. Seeing the combination of the ground's proximity and the diminishing speed of his descent, he did a swift front flip, and managed to land on his feet, though staggering a bit.

One glance from whence he came saw the portalway blink out of existence, and the purple jester flitting gleefully down through the air. NiGHTS swooped down and bowed elegantly before him, but his attention had been drawn away from the showboating and onto his surroundings. "Is this the best my mind could come up with? It's so.. empty."

"..The appearance of a Nightopia is usually connected to the visitor's heart. It has meaning.. How does this land feel to you?" NiGHTS approached the subject matter somewhat cautiously, as he still remembered his previous insensitivity with a certain English girl.

"It feels lonely." Three simple words, spoken devoid of his usual haughtiness. He sensed the feeling invade the edges of his consciousness for a moment before the safeguards in his mind stamped it out.

NiGHTS watched this event transpire, and wondered for the first time if maybe something was a little off with Joshua. The Nightopia they stood in was a sight NiGHTS was unaccustomed to.

They were in a field, not flat and orderly, but unkempt and unruly. Wildflower plants abounded, but none would dare to bloom anytime soon. There were a few trees scattered about, but they were hardly domineering, and sparse in leaves. In the far distance there could be spied mountains, likely marking the edge of the Nightopia. The sky was a patchy overcast, with the sun a distorted disc paled by a cloud. Occasionally a cool breeze drifted through, creating ripples in the knee-high grassland.

Normally Nightopias were more bright and vibrant, but then again normal visitors have normal ideya. "Joshua- "

"Let's take a closer look around. There's no way it's this simple." His mind seemed to have won the war for now, and he had snapped back to his usual demeanor. How long he could hold off the potentness of this Nightopia, he did not know.

As they turned and proceeded deeper into the hallow valley, neither noticed the large, out of place bird perched on a tree, watching.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Actually wrote more. Not sure I'm happy with it, but it should pick up eventually.

I do not own TWEWY or NiD.

* * *

There was relative silence. Along the heart of the valley ran a shallow stream by which he walked, closely followed by the oddly subdued jester. He had a premonition that something must be near, but he knew not of what.

NiGHTS, having been cut off before, chose to try again. "Joshua, are you withholding something from me?"

Joshua, not wanting to discuss more than he needed about himself, and backsliding ever so slightly into his pre-Neku ways, chose now to enact his revenge. "What of it? You're not who you let people think, am I right?" He spoke casually, as if making light the usually earth-shaking revelation, at least for the usual visitor. He even seemed to shrug off the gravity of the question in a literal fashion.

NiGHTS was taken aback. "How can you say that?" he got a bit defensive. "You're just a visitor- what would you know?"

"Anyone can draw a parallel between you and your friend in red. Obviously there was something between you."

NiGHTS thought for sure Joshua was on to his _other_ secret. Rather than make Joshua more suspicious, he answered truthfully. "He was my friend once,.. then I betrayed his trust. Now he hates me."

His decision to throw NiGHTS into an uncomfortable situation had turned on him. "I know the feeling," and then a silent understanding hung between the two.

All was quiet, until a squawking screech ripped through the air. Joshua whipped around in time to see a large, flamboyant bird descend upon NiGHTS and attempt to drag him off. "Let go you stupid bird!"

_'No!'_ What could he do? Even if he had retained more of his powers, the bird had NiGHTS in its grasp, making it hard not to hit him in the crossfire. He glanced at the stream, quickly taking his resources into account, and formulated an idea.

The bird was completely oblivious to the visitor's presence, that was until a damp, weighty rock struck it square in the temple. The shock caused it to loosen its grip for a fraction of a second, but that was all NiGHTS needed to break away.

The monstrous bird was now incensed, quickly forgetting about NiGHTS, and instead lunging at Joshua, talons poised.

* * *

So, everything always looks longer in my notebook, and I really need to learn to type faster..


End file.
